This invention relates generally to the art of medical diagnostic instruments and methods of using the same, and more particularly to a new and improved device and method for more accurately determining the lateral recess and foraminal volume prior to and following spinal decompression procedures.
In degenerative conditions of the spine narrowing of the nerve root, narrowing of the lateral recess and foramen, with nerve root compression, can occur due to loss of disc space height, subluxation, facet joint hypertrophy, osteophyte formation, and ligamentum flavum hypertrophy along with other causes. The ultimate loss in volume through the lateral recess and foramen results in compression of the nerve root structures. This gives rise to symptoms of radicular pain and dysfunction in the lower extremities. Surgical treatment for this involves decompression and removal of bony and soft tissue elements that are compressing the nerve in the lateral recess and foramen. Presently probes are commonly used to assess adequacy of decompression.